Pyaar hai sirf tumse
by Dareya Forever
Summary: Dareya nd Kavi centic no summary peep into the story
1. Chapter 1

**Hii everyone i am back with new story on my favourite couple Dareya nd kavi ..**

mind mai idea aaya toh likh diya

* * *

iss story mai Dareya aur kavi married hai

daya house

room pora dark hota hai .. aur daya chair par bheta hota hai .. .. aur uska haath mai .. .. photos hoti hai.. aur wo us photos ko dekh rahe hota hai .. .. .. tabhi ek preson room mai aata hai .. ..

preson : bhai aap andhera mai kyu baith hai .. .. aur wo light on karta hai ...

Daya : kavin mai bas

kavin : bhai jab bhabhi se itna pyaar karte hai toh ghar kyu nahi lekar aate .

daya : vo khud gayi hai kavin

kavin : par bhai ..

daya chair sa par uttha hai .. ..

daya : kavin mujhe iss baara mai koi baat nahi karni hai .. ... aur vo room sa chal jaata hai .. .

kavin ( pov ) : bhai mai jaanta ho aap abhi bhabhi sa pyaar karte hai .. .. aur aap bhabhi ko ghar lana chaite hai ... .. aur wo apne room mai jaata hai .. ..

kavin room

kavin enter the room aur fresh hona jaata hai .. .. purvi room mai enter hoti hai ... .. kavin fresh ho kar aata hai .. ..

purvi : kavin mai tumhare liye khana lekar aati ho

kavin : mai bahar sa kha kar aaye ho.. .

purvi : thik hai .. aur wo jaana lagti hai .. ...

kavin : purvi

purvi : haa kavin

kavin : mujhe office kaam karna hai pls mujhe preshan mat karna ..

purvi : hmm .. aur room sa jaana lagti hai ... aur wo hall mai jaa kar mai jaathi hai aur sofe par baithi kar sochna lagthi hai ..

purvi ( pov ) : jaanthi ho kavin tum sirf apni mom ka liye mujhe shaadi ku hai .. .. aur tum is shaadi sa khush nahi ho .. bas apni mom ka liye is rishty ko nibha reh ho .. .. aur vo so jaathi .. ...

1 hours leter

kavin ka kaam khatam hota hai .. aur neeche aata hai... .. aur sofe ka pass jaata hai .. aur purvi ko birdal style mai uttha hai .. .. aur room mai lekar jaata hai ... ...aur bed par dalta hai .. ... aur blanket odhta hai..

kavin : sorry purvi kaam wajhe sa tum time hi nahi de pata ho ... .. jaanta ho humari arrange mariage hai ... hum thoda time chaiye ek dusre ko samjhe ne mai .. .. .. aur purvi ke forehead par kiss karta hai .. aur light off kar dusre side so jaata hai .. ...

daya tarrace par hota hai ...

daya ( pov ): shreya mai jaanta ho mom tumha pasand nahi karthi is liye tumne unki khush ka liye mujhe rishta tod diya ... meri baara mai ek baar bhi nahi socha tumne .. aur vo shreya ko yaad karne lagta hai

* * *

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

continue kar ya nahi ?

Keep loving Dareya Kavi :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	2. Chapter 2

next moring

kavi room

purvi wake up aur dekhti hai .. ..

purvi ( pov ): mai bed par kisa .. mai toh kal sofe par so rahi thi ... purvi bed ka side dekhti hai kavin nahi hota hai ...

purvi fresh hoti hai.. .. mirror ka samne ready ho rahi hoti hai.. tabhi purvi ka phone bhaj ta hai .. purvi callear id dekhti hai aur smile karti hai ..

on call

girl : Happy birthday purvi ..

purvi : thank you shreya

( shreya aur purvi dono best friend hai )

shreya : waise kavin ne tumhe kya gift diya ..

purvi ( low voice ): kavin ko to yaad bhi nahi hai mera birthday aaj wish bhi nahi kiya hai ..

shreya : hello purvi to sunn rahi hai

purvi : haa shreya

shreya : bolna kya gift diya kavin ne

purvi : kavin abhi tak gift nahi diya hai

shreya : lagta hai kavin tum koi suprise dena wala hai is liye gift nahi diya ..

purvi : hmm

shreya : tu ghar aa rahi hi

purvi : thode der mai aati ho ..

shreya : ok .. call end

purvi ( thinking ): do saal ho gaye humari shaadi ko ..lekin hum beech pati patni ka rishth hi nahi ... .. aur wo bag leti hai aur shreya ka ghar jaathi hai .. ... shreya mom door kholti hai aur dono purvi andar aati hai .. .. aur vo sofe par bahti hai

purvi : aunty shreya kaha hai .. ...

neelam : shreya bahar gayi hai .. bol rahi thi kuch der mai aati hu .. ..

purvi : oh .. .. aur neelam usa ka liye coffee lekar aati hai . purvi coffee pi rahi hoti hai aur shreya ka wait kar rahi hoti hai ... kuch der baad shreya aati hai ... ..

shreya : happy birthday purvi .. aur purvi ka pass aati hai aur purvi ko hug karti hai .

purvi : thank you shreya .. . dono hug sa alag hote hai .. ... purvi shreya ka haath mai dekhti hai .. ...

purvi : ye kya hai shreya

shreya : tumhare liye ..chal mera saat aur teeno dinning table par jaata hai .. shreya purvi ka liye cake layi hoti hai .

purvi : shreya iss ki kya zarurat thi .. ...

shreya : zarurat kisa nahi hai .. aaj meri best friend ka bday hai... purvi smile karti hai .. purvi cake karti hai aur shreya aur neelam ko khilati hai ... .. .. shreya purvi ka face par cake lagthi hai .. .. aur purvi bhi cake lagti hai .. .. shreya ka face par .. kuch der baad dono face clean karti hai aur sofe par baithi hoti hai ..

shreya : purvi ye tumhare liye .. .. aur vo purvi ko gift deti hai .. ...purvi gift opne karti hai aur dekhti hai .. ...shreya ne purvi ko cup diya hota hai jis mai kavi ke shaadi ka photo hota hai ... ...

purvi : shreya ye bohut acha hai.. aur vo thank you bolne wali hoti hai ..ki shreya cut him.

shreya : pls ha ab thank you mat bolna .. tu kitna thank you bolti hai yaar

purvi smile

purvi : acha ab nahi bolti thank you .. ab khush

shreya : bohut khush .. . dono smile karte hai ...

neelam kitchen sa aati hai .. aur purvi ke pass aati hai .. ..

neelam : ye tumare liye purvi ..

kheer hoti hai.. purvi ke favourite hai neelam ka haath ki kheer purvi ke har bday par neelam purvi ke liye bana ti hai.. .. .. purvi khush ho kar kheer kha thi hai ...

kuch der baad purvi shreya ka ghar mai hoti hai aur shreya ka room mai hoti hai ...

purvi : shreya

shreya : haa purvi

purvi : tu ghar waipse kyu nahi aa jaathi ..

shreya : purvi tujhe sab pata hai phir bhi ..

purvi : shreya tujhe pata hai daya bhai kitna sad rekhte hai .. aur humsha kaam mai busy rehte hai .. ghar bhi late aata hai .. .. apne khayal bhi nahi rekhte hai ..

shreya : purvi mein jo bhi kiya hai unki mom ka liye kiya hai ..

purvi : par shreya tune ek baar bhi daya bhai ka baare mai nahi socha .. .. kya tu pyaar nahi karti hai daya bhai sa

shreya : purvi mai daya sa bohut pyaar karti ho ..

purvi : to tu kyu daya bhai sa dur hokar reh rahi hai

shreya : purvi jab tak aunty mujhe nahi appna gi mai ussa ghar mai nahi aavi gi .. ..

purvi shreya ko samjha thi hai par shreya samjhe ti hi nahi hai ..

purvi : tujhe jisa lag waise kar .. mai ab tujhe kuch nahi bolne wali hu .. ...

purvi bag leti hai

purvi : acha ab mai chalti ho .. bye

shreya : bye purvi ...

purvi chali jaathi hai ...

shreya ( pov ) : purvi mein jo bhi kiya hai aunty ki khush ka liye kiya hai .. kyu vo nahi chaithi hai ki mai daya ki life rahu .. ...

shetty office

daya aur kavin aaj bohut busy hota hai .. aaj meeting bhi bohut hoti hai .. .. ... .. evening mai dono ki meeting khatam hoti hai aur kavin daya ka cabin mai hota hai .. kavin thoda preshan lag rahe hota hai daya see him

daya : kavin kya baat hai kuch preshan lag reha hu ..

kavin : bhai kuch nahi vo bas kaam ka tesion hai .. ...

daya : kavin tum jhote bol rahe ho bolo baat kya hai...

kavin : bhai aaj purvi ka bday hai ..

daya : wish kiya tumne .. aur gift diya ya nahi

kavin( head down ) : bhai wo mai bday bhool gaaye tha .. abhi yaad aaye mujhe ..

daya : kavin tum bhi na aajab hu apni patni ka bday kisa bhool sakte hu..

kavin : bhai kya karro vo aaj meeting thi is liye .. meeting ki tesion tha is liye bhool gaye mai...

daya : ab jaldi ghar jaav aur purvi ko kahin bahar lekar jaav ... ..

kavin : thik hai bhai ..

kavin ghar jaane hi wala hota hai .. ki kavin kuch kaam aa jaatha hai is vo nahi jaat pata hai .. ... daya us ghar jaana ko bholta hai .. par kavin manna kar deta hai .. ..

at night

kavin enter the house aur vo room jaata hai .. ... purvi room mai so rahi hoti hai .. .. kavin purvi ka pass jaata hai

kavin : happy birthday purvi ..

kavin purvi ka forehead par kiss karta hai

kavin : sorry purvi .. tumara bday aaj bhi bhool gaye tha ... aaj kaam bohut tha isliye bhool gaye .. lekin poemiss karta ho kal mai tum dinner par lekar chalo ga ...

kavin purvi ke liye gift laya hota hai... wo table par rekh ta hai .. aur ek note bhi hoti hai .. .. kavin dinner karka so jaatha hai

beach side

shreya beach par hoti hai .. aur baithi hoti hai .. .. aur apni soch mai hoti hai .. ...

voice : kya mai yaha baith sakta hu .

shreya apni soch sa bahar aati hai aur dekhti hai daya hota hai ... ..

shreya : daya aap yahaa

daya shreya ka pass baith jaata hai..

shreya : kisa hai aap

daya : jisa tum chod kar gayi thi .. waise hi hu mai

shreya : daya aap aise kyu baat kar rahe hai ...

daya : toh kisa baat karro mai bolo shreya tumne mera baare mai ek baar bhi nahi socha aur chali gayi ..

shreya : daya aapko sab kuch pata phir bhi aap aise baat kar rahe hai

daya : shreya mujhe sab pata hai lekin pls mera liye wapas aa jaav .. ..

shreya : daya ye mujhe sa nahi hoga .. kyu mein aunty sa promiss kiya tha ki aaj ka baad mai aapki life dekhai nahi dugi ... aur mai apne promiss pura kar rahi ho ... ..

shreya uttha kar jaana lagthi hai. par daya shreya ka haath pakad leta hai..

daya : lekin ek baad yaad rekhna ...

shreya : kya

daya : tum khud ye promiss todo gi aur mera pass aavogi .. aur apne ghar aavogi .. ...

shreya : aise kabhi nahi hoga daya... daya shreya haath chod ta hai .. aur shreya jaana lagthi hai.. daya shreya ko dekh rahe hota hai

Daya ( pov ): shreya dekhna tum khud mom ka promiss tod kar aur ghar wapas aavogi .. ye mera waadha hai tumse shreya aur mom bhi kuch nahu kar paaye gi .. . aur daya bhi ghar chali jaata hai

* * *

I hope all you like this chapter

thank you for review guys :-) :-)

Koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

thank you for review guys :-):-)

keep loving Dareya Kavi :-):-)

your Dareya Forever :-) :-)


	3. Chapter 3

next moring

kavi room

purvi wake up .. ..aur fresh hokar room clean kar rahi hoti hai .. .. .. tabhi purvi ki nazar table par padthi hai ... purvi gift leti hai aur bed par baithi hai ... phel note read karti hai ...

note

 **sorry purvi is saal bhi tumhara bday bhool gaye tha ... is liye ye chota sa gift tumahre liye .. ..**

purvi gift opne karthi hai aur dekhti hai .. black color ki sari hoti hai .. aur diamond set hota hai .. .

tabhi purvi k phone beep hota hai .. . purvi phone lethi aur dekhti hai .. kavin ka msg hota hai ..

 **kavin msg**

 **aaj raat ready rehna hum dinner par jaana wale hai**

 **purvi reply karti hai : thik hai ...**

purvi sari almari mai rakh thi hai aur apne kaam karne lagthi hai... kuch der baad neeche jaathi hai aur break fast banati hai .. .. aur dinning table par rakhti hai .. ..

daya ready ho kar neeche aata hai..

purvi ( smile ) : good moring bhai

daya ( smile ) : good moring purvi

purvi : bhai breakfast kar lijiye .. ready hai .. ..

daya : purvi mai abhi aaye ..

purvi : thik hai

daya apne room mai jaata hai .. .. 5 min baad neeche aata hai ..

daya : ye tumhare liye purvi .. aur daya purvi ko gift deta hai ...

purvi : thank you

daya : sorry kal mai busy tha is liye dena bhool gaaye .. ..

purvi : its ok bhai

daya : opne nahi kargi ..

purvi gift opne karti hai .. aur dekhti hai .. beautiful frem hoti hai jis mai shreya aur purvi k photo hota hai aur best friend likha hota hai .. ye dekh kar purvi ke face par smile aa jaati hai .. .

purvi : bhai ye bohut achi hai ...

daya : thank you ..

purvi aur daya breakfast kar rahe hota hai.. ..

daya : kavin kaha hai purvi

purvi : kavin toh office chal gaye

daya : itni jaldi ...

purvi : haa bhai

daya ( pov ): kavin humsha itni jaldi office kyu chal jaata hai .. . kuch to baat hai .. ..

breakfast karne ka baad daya office chala jaata hai aur purvi room mai chali jaathi hai...

at night

purvi ready ho kar hall mai hoti hai aur kavin ka wait kar rahi hoti hai .. ...

purvi ( pov ) : kavin abhi tak aaye kyu nahi .. .. aur vo wait karna lagthi hai .. .. 10 min baad door bell bhajthi hai

purvi : kavin hoga ..

purvi khush hoti hai .. aur vo door ke pass jaathi hai aur door opne karthi hai .. aur bena dekhe hi bol na lagthi hai

purvi : kavin kab sa wait kar rahi hu tumhare

par kavin nahi hota hai daya hota hai .

daya : ek baar dekh to lo koun hai . ...

purvi ( head down ) : sorry bhai mujhe lag kavin hai ...

daya : ho jaata hai kabhi aisa ..

daya andar aata hai .. purvi door band kar deti hai ..

purvi : bhai kavin kaha hai ..

daya : kavin ka kuch kaam baki hai is wo poora kar rahe hai .. .. bas khatam hone hi wala hai .. . aata hi hoga .. ..

purvi : ok bhai .. ..daya ko pata hota hai ki kavi dinner par jaane wali hai .. daya apne room mai chal jaata hai .. ..

purvi phir se kavin ka wait karna lagthi hai ... ...

11 clocks

kavin enter the house

kavin ( pov ) : purvi mujhe par bohut gussa hogi .. ..

purvi hall mai hoti hai .. .. purvi kavin ko dekhti hai ... kavin purvi ke pass jaata hai ... .

kavin : sorry purvi vo mai ..

purvi cut him

purvi ( angrily ) : mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai kavin .. aur wo room mai chali jaathi hai.. .. kavin bhi room mai jaata hai .. ...

kavin : purvi meri baat toh sunna ..

par purvi gussa mai apni jewelry nikaal rahi hoti hai .. .. aur kavin ko ignoor kar rahi hoti hai .. .. kavin us ka pass jaata hai .. aur purvi ka turn karta hai .. ...

kavin : purvi pls ek baar meri baat toh sunno ..

purvi : kavin mujhe tumhare koi baat nahi sunni hai .. jab hum dinner par jaana nahi wala tha bol hi kyu .. tumne .. tum pata hai kabse wait kar rahi tumhara .. ek phone kar deti ki nahi jaana hai .. toh mai ready nahi hoti ...

kavin : purvi mai jaldi aana wala tha .. par kaam aa gaye is liye

purvi ( angrily ) : do saal se mai ye sunn rahi hu .. jab dekhu tab tumha kaam hi hota hai ... ..

kavin : jaanta hu mai kaam mai busy hota hu is liye tumha time nahi de paata hu ... lekin mai khoshish karta hu .. ki tumha time de saku..

purvi : kavin kabhi kabhi lagta hai.. tumne is shaadi se khush hi nahi ho .. is liye toh humsha busy reh te ho .. aur late ghar aate ho.. ..

kavin : purvi aise kuch nahi ..

purvi : aise hi kavin .. . mai kitni pagal ho .. kitni khush ho gaayi thi ki aaj hum dinner par jaaye ga par mai toh bhool gayi thi .. kavin ko aapni biwi sa zada kaam important hai ... aur vo washroom mai chali jaathi hai ... ...

kavin ( pov ): purvi mai tumha kasi samjha wo ki mai is shaadi se khush ho .. ... mai jaldi aane ki koshish karta hu par office mai kaam aa jaata hai .. .. ...

purvi washroom se change karka aati hai aur bed par jaakar so jaathi hai.. kavin bhi fresh hota hai .. aur vo so jaata hai .. .. par dono ko nind nahi aa rahi hoti hai dono ek dusre ka baare mai soch rahe hote hai...

* * *

shreya house

shreya ko nind nahi aa rahi hoti hai..

 **tu daya ki life se dur hoga ..** ye voice shreya ko so nahi deti hai .. ..

 **shreya ye tum kais kar sakthi hu.. tum mujhe pyaar kar thi hu mujhe chod kar kise jaa sakthi hu..**

shreya ( pov ) : ye voice mujhe roz so ne nahi deti hai .. .. .. aur wo bed par utthi hai aur window ka pass jaathi hai aur moon ko dekh rahe hoti hai.. ..

shreya ( pov ): i am sorry daya lekin aunty ka khush ka liye mujhe aapsa dur hone pada ... mein aunty sa promiss kiya tha ki mai aapki life sa chali jaavu gi .. aur mai aunty ka promiss pura bhi kar rahi hu .. ... ..

shreya ka eyes aaso aata hai aur vo flash back yaad karti hai...

 **flashback start**

* * *

do chapter mai dareya ka flash back hoga aur pata chal jaaye ga ki dareya dur kyu hove

next chapter update soon

i hope all you like this chapter

thank you for review guys:-):-)

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

Keep loving Dareya Kavi :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	4. Chapter 4

**flash back start**

daya aur shreya ek dusre se pyaar karte hai 3 saal se jab collage mai tha tab se .. .. aur 1 saal baad dono ne shaadi bhi kar liye hai .. par daya family ko pata nahi hai .. .. sirf shreya ki mom ko pata hota hai ..

eveving

shreya house

daya shreya ke ghar par hota hai .. ..dono balcony mai hote hai ..shreya daya ke lap par baithi hoti hai..

shreya : daya

daya : hmm

shreya : daya ..

daya : haa shreya

shreya : hum apne family ko humari shaadi ke baare bata kyu nahi deta hai .. ...

daya : shreya tumha pata hai ager mom pata chal toh humare rishth ko accept nahi kargi .. ...

shreya : par daya

daya cut him

daya : shreya aaj hi mai mom se baat karka hu .. aur humare shaadi ki baat bhi bolo ga ...

shreya : thik hai daya ... aur dono kuch time spend karte hai .. ... kuch der baad daya ghar chala jaata hai .. ...

daya house s

daya enter the house .. . .. one lady sitting on sofe and shouting in maid ..

lady : tum se ek kaam thik se nahi hota hai .. ...

maid : sorry mam vo

daya : mom kya hova aap itne gussa kyu kar rahi hai .. .. ( Deepika daya s mom name )

Deepika : daya tum ..

daya maid se : tum apna kaam karo ... maid chali jaathi hai ..

daya Deepika ke pass baith jaata hai .. ..

daya : mom aap humsha gussa mai kyu rehti hai ... ..

deepika : daya vo maid thik se kaam nahi karte hai .. ... is liye gussa hone padta hai .. ..

daya : mom mujhe ne aap se ek zaruri baat karni hai .. ...

deepika : bolo daya .. ...

daya : mom vo mein shaadi kar liye hai .. ..

ye sunna kar deepika ek dum shocked ho jaathi hai aur vo sofe par se utth jaati hai ...

deepika ( angrily): daya ye tum kya keh rahe ho .. ... deepika ki awaaz sunna kar kavin neeche aata hai ...

kavin : mom kya hova ...

deepika : apne bhai se poch kya ki iss ne ..

kavin : bhai aapne aise kya ki jo mom itni gussa mai hai .. ...

daya koi jawaab nahi deta hai .. ..

Deepika : isne shaadi kar li hai .. .

kavin shocked

kavin : bhai aapne shaadi kar liye aur kyu .. ..

daya : kavin mai ussa bohut pyaar karta hu aur is liye humne shaadi kar liye .. .

Deepika : ek baat yaad rekhna daya ... mai use ladki ko kabhi accept nahi kargi .. .. aur vo gussa mai room mai chali jaathi hai .. ...

kavin : bhai apne is kyu kiya ..

daya : kavin tumha toh pata hai mom .. ko love marriage pasand nahi hai .. .. .. is liye mein shreya se shaadi kar le ... .

kavin : ab aap kya kare ge .. .

daya : kuch bhi ho jaaye mai shreya ka saat nahi chodo ga. .. aur vo bhi room mai chala jaata hai ... ...

kavin ( pov ): pata nahi kya hoga ab mom kabhi shreya ko accept nahi kargi .. aur vo bhi room mai chala jaata hai ...

ek week baad

deepika daya se shreya se milne ka bolti hai .. aur vo daya se khethi hai ki vo is shaadi ko accept kargi .. daya khush ho jaata hai .. ... deepika ka ne shreya ko ghar par bulaye hota hai . ..

hall

shreya enter the house .. ...

daya : maa ye shreya hai ..

deepika : hmm

shreya deepika ke pair chuti hai ...deepika bleesing deti hai .. ...

deepika : tum chalo mera saat .

daya : thik hai maa

deepika : tum nahi daya sirf shreya mujhe shreya se kuch akele mai baat karni hai ..

daya : thik hai ..

deepika shreya ko apne room mai lekar jaathi hai.. aur door band kar deti hai .. daya shreya ka wait kar rahe hota hai hall mai ...

shreya : kya baat karni hai aapko ...

deepika : ek minute ruko .. vo almari ka pass jaathi hai .. ... aur kuch der baad vo shreya ka pass aati hai ... ..

deepika : ye lo ..aur vo shreya ka haath mai check deti hai ...

shreya : aunty ye ..

deepika : tum jine paise chaiye is mai likh lo...

shreya shocked .. ..

deepika : kyu ki mujhe pata hai tumne daya se paise ka liye shaadi ki hai .. tum jisi ladki ko mai ache se jaanti hu...

shreya : aunty mein paise ka liye shaadi nahi ki hai mai daya se bohut pyaar karti hu.. ..

deepika : acha toh tum daya se bohut pyaar karti hu ..

shreya: haa toh daya ki khushi ka liye kuch bhi kar sakti hu

deepika : toh daya ki life se dur kyu nahi chali jaathi.. ..

shreya deepika ko dekh rahi hoti hai

deepika : ager mai daya ko bolugi.. vo tumha kabhi chod sakta hai .. .. kyu vo meri har baat manta hai ... ..

shreya k eyes aasu aane lagte hai .. ..

shreya : aunty aap apne beta ke saat aise kyu kar rahe hai ...

deepika : kyu ki tum mujhe pasand nahi ho ... aur mai kabhi tumha accept nahi karna wali hu.. ..aur daya ka kya kuch din mai vo tumha bhul bhi jaayega

shreya : thik hai aap jise chali thi hai waise hi hoga ..

deepika : toh promiss kar ki tum daya ki life se dur chali jaav gi aur kab bhi daya se baat nahi kargi .. ...

shreya : thik hai aunty .. ...aur vo rone lagti hai .. aur vo room se bahar chali jaathi hai ... daya us awaaz de rahe hota hai apr shreya daya ki baat nahi sunnti hai ...aur ghar chali jaathi hai..

is din ka baad se shreya daya se milna band kar deti hai .. ... deepika daya ko kuch alag bolthi hai .. jis wajhe se shreya se baat nahi kar rahe hota hai.. ...

 **flash back** **end**

shreya ( pov ): mai apne promiss pura kar rahi hu aunty .. aur vo bed par jaa so jaathi hai ..

* * *

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

thank you for review guys :-):-)

keep loving Dareya & Kavi : -) :-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	5. Chapter 5

next moring

kavi room

kavin office ka liye ready ho rahe hota hai ... .. purvi room mai nahi hoti hai ..

kavin ( pov ) : kal raat jo hova us wajhe se purvi mujhe se baat bhi nahi kar rahi hai .. ... aur vo thod sad hota hai .. ...

tabhi kavin ka phone bhajta hai .. ..

on call

Deepika : hello kavin

kavin : hello mom

Deepika : kaise hu aur ghar mai sab kis hai

kavin : sab acha hai mom .. aur aap kaise hu

Deepika : mai thik kavin

kavin : mom aap kab aa rahi hai ..

Deepika : mai kal aa rahi hu kavin

kavin : hmm

deepika : pick up karne aa jaana ..

kavin : thik hai maa ..

call end

maid door nok karti hai

maid : sir

kavin : haa

maid break fast ka liye neecha bolya hai ..

kavin : thik hai

kavin ready ho kar neeche jaata hai...

dinning table

daya breakfast kar rahe hote hai... kavin chair par baitha hai...

kavin ( smile ) : good moring bhai

daya ( smile ) : good moring kavin ..

kavin : mom ka phone aaya tha

daya : hmm

kavin : kal aa rahi hai ..

daya kavin baat ko ignoor kar rahe hota hai ... ...

kavin : bhai aap sunna rahe hai ..

daya: sunna mein kavin .. .. kavin breakfast karna lagta hai .. ...

kavin ( pov ) : yeh purvi kaha hai dekhayi nahi de rahi hai ...

daya : kya hova kuch preshan lag rahe ho ...

kavin : bhai purvi kaha hai ..

daya : tum nahi pata

kavin : nahi bhai

daya : purvi apne ghar gayi hai kuch din ka liye

kavin shocked

kavin : ghar

daya: haa tum so rahe the is liye mujhe bol kar gayi hai .. ...

kavin : hmm

daya : kavin tum dono ke biche sab thik toh hain na ..

kavin: haa bhai ...

dono breakfast karne lagta hai

kavin ( pov ) : purvi mujhe pata hai tum gussa mai ghar se chali gayi hu .. ..

kuch der baad dono office chale jaate hai ...

at eveving

shreya house

shreya aur neelam dono hall mai hote hai .. tabhi door bell bhajti hai ...neelam door opne karti hai aur dekhti hai .. .. daya hota hai ..

neelam : daya tum

daya : Namaste aunty .. aur vo neelam ke pair chuta hai neelam bleesing deti hai

neelam : andar aa vo daya ...

daya aur neelam dono andar aate hai .. ... shreya see him

shreya : aap yaha kya kar rahe hai ...

neelam : shreya ye kise baat kar rahi ho ...

neelam daya se : daya tum baitho .. ..

daya sofe par baitha jaata hai ...shreya daya ko ignoor kar rahe hota hai ... .. neelam daya ka liye coffee lakar aati hai .. . .

daya : aunty mujhe aapsa kuch zaroori baat karni hai

neelam : bolo daya

daya : mein ek faisal liye hai ...

neelam : kya daya

daya : mai shreya ko apne saat ghar lekar jaa rahe hu ...

shreya shocked

neelam ( smile ) : ye toh bohut acha faisal hai daya ..

shreya : aap aise kyu kar rahe hai ..

daya : kyu ki mai apni patni se dur nahi reh sakta hu

shreya : daya aap samjhe kyu nahi reh hai .. ..

daya : mujhe kuch samjhe bhi nahi hai shreya ...

daya : apni packing kar lo .. ..

shreya : par daya

daya cut him

daya : shreya ager tum mujhe se pyaar karti ho toh tum meri baat zarura manogi ... ... mai wait kar rahe ho car mai ...

daya waha se chala jaata hai .. ...

neelam : shreya kya soch rahi hai

shreya : maa vo

neelam : dekh mujhe pata hai toh ye sab deepika ka liye kar rahi hai par tune ek baar bhi daya ka baare mai socha hai .. .. kitna pyaar karta hai tujh se .. ...

neelam : kam kam daya ki khushi ka baare mai toh soch shreya .. mujhe jo kehna tha keh diya ab tumhari marzi aur vo waha se chali jaati hai

purvi house

purvi apne room mai hoti hai ..

Purvi mom : kya baat hai purvi .. shubhe se dekh rahi hu .. tum bohut sad ho

purvi : kuch nahi mom

purvi mom : kuch toh baat hai .. tumhare aur kavin biche sab thik toh hai na

purvi : haa mom

purvi mom : hmm

purvi ka phone bhaj rahe hota hai .. par purvi pick up nahi kar rahi hoti.. kavin ka phone hota hai ...

purvi mom : purvi kab se phone bhaj raha hai tu call le kyu nahi rahi hai

purvi : bas aise hi mom

purvi mom phone leti hai...par purvi apni mom ka haath se phone leti hai aur phone band kar deti hai .. ..

purvi mom : purvi kisa ka phone tha aur tune phone band kyu kar diya ..

purvi : maa vo wrong number tha kab se phone aa rahe hai is liye band kar diya . .

purvi mom : oh ..

kuch der baad purvi mom waha se chali jaathi hai ..

purvi ( pov ) : sorry mom aapse jhote bol ne ka liye .. par kya karo mai kavin jab is shaadi se khush nahi hai toh mai use ghar mai reh kar kya kargi ..

kavin side

kavin purvi ka phone try kar rahe hota hai par purvi ka phone band aa rahe hota hai ..

kavin ( pov ) : purvi ne phone band kar diya .. itni baat se koun koi ghar chod kar jaata hai kya... . aur vo phone bed par fake deta hai .. ...

* * *

3 chapter aur phir ye story end ho jaayegi

kya kavi ek ho paaye ge ?

aur kya shreya k faisal kya hoga ?

jaan ne kya liye next chapter ka wait kijiye

next chapter long hoga

i hope all you like this chapter

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

Keep loving Dareya Kavi :-):-)

your Dareya forever:-):-)


	6. Chapter 6

continue previews chapter

shreya house

shreya ( pov ) : mom thik hi toh keh rahi hai .. mein ek baar bhi daya ke baare mai nahi socha .. ... vo aur room jaata hai ... ...

kuch der baad

shreya apne bag lekar niche hai .. ...

neelam : mujhe pata tha tu daya ke bin nahi reh sakti hai ..

shreya neelam ko hug karti hai ..

neelam : bohut khush mai shreya tumha liye tumne bohut acha faisla liye hai .. ..

shreya smile

neelam : jaa ab daya intzaar kar rahe hoga ..

shreya : ji maa

shreya neelam ko bye bolti hai .. ...aur bahar chali jaati hai ...

neelam ( pov ) : bas ab deepika shreya ko accept kar la aur shreya us ghar mai khush reh he ..

out side

daya car ka pass khada hota hai aur shreya ka wait kar rahe hota hai .. .. shreya aati hai .. ..

daya smile

daya : mujhe pata tha tum apne faisla zaroor badlo gi .. ..

shreya : kya karo aap se dur nahi reh sakti hu .. aapki khush ka liye aur mai aapko sad nahi dekh sakti ho ... ...

daya smile

daya shreya ka bag leta hai .. aur car mai rakhta hai .. ..aur daya car start karte hai .. .. .. par daya ghar ki tarf car nahi le jaata hai .. shreya see him

shreya ( pov ) : yeh raasta toh ghar ki tarf nahi jaata hai.. .. par vo daya se bolti nahi hai .. ...

20 min baad daya car stop karta hai... dono car sa bahar aate hai .. .. daya shreya k bags leta hai .. ..

daya : chalo

shreya : daya yeh

daya : jo bhi baat karni hai andar chal kar karte hai ... ..

shreya daya ka picha chal rahi hoti hai .. .. daya key se ghar ka door kholta hai .. shreya andar aane wali hoti hai ki daya use ruk ne ka liye bolta hai ... aur kitchen mai jaata hai .. ...5 min baad daya aata hai .. ( aur shaadi ka baad jo dulhan ghar mai enter hoti hai tab jo reasam hoti hai vo daya karta hai .. ... kyu ki shreya is ghar mai phir baar aa rahi hai is liye )shreya enter the house

shreya : daya yeh ghar

daya : mein liye hai .. ...humare liye ( daya ne ek flats liye hai .. aur vo bohut beautiful aur bohut acha hota hai aur kavin ko bhi pata hota hai daya ke faisla ke baare mai )

shreya : par iss ki kya zarurat thi daya ..

daya: zarurat hai shreya kyu mai tumha us ghar mai nahi rekh sakta hu.. kyu ki mom tum kabhi accept nahi karne wali hai .. .. . ab hum is ghar mai hi rahe ga shreya .. ...

shreya bhi kuch nahi bolti hai .. daya shreya ko room mai lekar jaata hai .. ...

daya : tum fresh ho jaav mai tab tak khana ordar kar deta hu ...

shreya: thik hai

shreya fresh hone chali jaati hai aur daya khana ordar kar hai ... shreya fresh ho kar aati hai aur dono dinner karte hai.. ...

* * *

kavin room

kavin bed par baith kar kaam kar rahe hota hai par vo kaam kar nahi paaya ta hai vo purvi ke baare mai soch rahe hota hai .. aur apni shaadi ka flash back yaad karta hai..

 **flashback start**

2 saal phela

kavin room

deepika enter the room

deepika : kavin

kavin : haa maa

deepika : ye ladki ki photo hai jo mein tumhare liye pasand ki hai.. aur vo kavin ka haath mai deti hai .. ...

kavin : mom aapka ko pata hai ki mai abhi

deepika cut him

deepika : mujhe pata hai tum abhi shaadi nahi karna chaite .. par ager tumne daya ki taraah shaadi kar liye toh .. aur tum pata hai mujhe love marriage pasand nahi hai.. ..

kavin : mujhe pata hai mom aur mai aise kabhi nahi karga ..

deepika : tum ek baar photo dekh lena .. mujhe toh ladki bohut pasand aayi ... aur mein shaadi ka liye haa bhi bol di hai

kavin : ji maa

aur deepika room se chali jaati hai .. ... kavin photo dekhta hai purvi ki photo hoti hai .. .. kavin apni mom ki har baat manta hai is liye wo purvi se shaadi ka haa bhi bol deta hai .. ...

one month baad

kavi ki sagai ho gayi hoti hai .. aur sirf shaadi mai kuch din baaki hote hai kavin purvi se zada baat nahi karta hai .. bas apni mom ki khush ka liye wo shaadi karta hai .. .. ...

kuch din baad

kavin room

purvi bed par baithi hoti hai aur dulhan ki dress mai hoti hai ... aur vo thodi nevous hoti hai .. .. aur kavin ka wait kar rahi hoti hai... .. kuch der baad kavin room mai enter hota hai .. .. aur vo purvi k pass jaata hai ... .. aur purvi ke pass bed par baitha hai .. ..

kavin : mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai

purvi: bolo kavin

kavin : purvi mai jaanta ho humari shaadi bohut jaldbaazi mai hovi hai .. ..

purvi kuch nahi bolti hai . aur vo kavin ki baate sunn rahi hoti hai

kavin : hum dono ek dusre ko thik se jaante bhi nahi hai aur hum ek dusre ka baare mai pata bhi nahi hai ..

purvi : haa

kavin : purvi hum iss rishty ko thoda waqt dena chaiye ... taki hum dono ek dusre ko samjhe paayi aur is rishty ko nibha paaye ..

purvi : jisa tum thik lag kavin .. ..

kavin : mujhe pata tha tum meri baat ko samjo gi ...

purvi : mai tumhse ye khene wali thi kavin ..

kavin : raat bohut ho gayi tum change kar lo ..

purvi : thik hai .. ...

purvi change kar jaathi hai aur 10 min baad aati hai ..aur dekhti hai kavin so gaaye hota hai .. .. .. purvi smile aur bed ka dusre side jaa so jaati hai.. ..

in do saal mai kavin humsha kaam mai busy rehta hai .. kavin purvi se pyaar karne lagta hai par vo kabhi purvi se keh nahi pata hai. aur purvi ko lagta hai ki kavin is shaadi se khush nahi hai .. . aur dono ki biche aise hi hota rehta hai ..

 **flash back end**

kavin ( pov ): purvi mai jaatna hu main tumhare saat galta kiya hai .. lekin mai kaam busy tha is liye tumha apni feeling bol nahi paaya .. .. itni si baat ka liye mujhe chod kar kyu chali gaayi ... aur vo kaam karne ki khoshih kar rahe hota hai .. par vo kaam kar nahi pata hai.. ...

* * *

Koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

thank you for review guys :-):-)

keep loving Dareya kavi :-):-)

your Dareya Forever :-) :-)


	7. Chapter 7

do din baad

Deepika ghar aa gayi hoti hai .. .. aur purvi abhi tak apne ghar mai hoti hai...deepika ko jab daya ka baare mai pata chal ta hai vo bohut gussa bhi hoti hai ... .. ..

Dareya house

shreya ready ho rahi hoti hai ...

daya : kahi jaa rahi ho kya

shreya trun hoti hai

shreya : haa daya vo purvi k ghar jaa rahi hu ...

Daya : purvi k ghar

shreya : haa aunty ka phone aaya tha aur bol rahi thi ki purvi kuch preshaan hai aur vo ghar chod kar bhi aayi hai ..

daya : ghar chod kar nahi gayi hai shreya vo bas kuch din ka liye waah gayi hai .. ...

shreya : par aunty toh keh rahi thi ki.. kavin aur purvi k beech kuch toh hova hai .. .. par vo aunty ko baata nahi rahi hai .. ..

daya : theek hai tum purvi se mil kar aavo

shreya chali jaathi hai ...

daya ( pov ): kavin bhi kuch preshaan lag rahe hai kuch din se .. mujhe baat karni hogi kavin se puchna hoga baat ka hai .. . kavin aur purvi ka beech kuch hova hai jo dono bata nahi rahe hai ..

purvi house

neelam door open karti hai .. ...

shreya : purvi kaha hai aunty

neelam : apne room mai hai...

shreya purvi ka room mai jaathi hai ..

purvi room

purvi balcony mai baithi hoti hai .. ...

shreya : purvi

purvi trun hoti hai

purvi : shreya tum yaha ..

shreya : apne dost se mil nahi aa sakti ..

purvi : mein aise kab kaha shree toh mujhe se mil ne kabhi bhi aa sakti hai.. ... aur vo shreya ko hug karti hai .. .. .. shreya bhi use hug karti hai .. ..

kuch der baat dono coffee pi rahi hoti hai apne collage ki baat te kar rahi hoti hai ... ...

shreya : purvi ..

purvi : haa shreya..

shreya : tumhare aur kavin beech sab thik toh hai na

purvi : haa shreya .. aur vo dusre side trun hoti hai .. ...

shreya : yeh baat meri eyes mai dekh kar bol purvi .. ...

purvi : shreya sab thik hai . ...

shreya : purvi ..

shreya purvi ko apni taraf trun karti hai .. .

shreya : purvi tum aunty se jhote bol sakti hai par mujhe se nahi ... bolo purvi baat kya hai . .

purvi : shreya woh .. aur purvi apne aur kavin ka rishty ke baare mai batati hai..

purvi : kavin is shaadi se khush nahi hai shreya

shreya : aise nahi hai purvi kavin tumse bohut pyaar karta hai .. ... woh bas tumha time nahi de paa rahe hai .. ..

purvi : shreya mujhe pata hai kavin ko sirf apne kaam se pyaar hai ... kavin ne sirf apni mom ka liye shaadi ki hai . ...

shreya purvi ko samjh rahi hoti hai ...par purvi samjh hi nahi rahi hoti hai ... kuch der baad shreya ghar chali jaathi hai .. ...

office

kavin apne cabin mai hota hai aur laptop par kaam kar rahe hote hai .. ...tabhi k phone ring hota hai kavin pick up the call

on call

daya : hello kavin

kavin : haa bhai boliye .. ...

Daya : tum abhi kaha ho .. ...

kavin : bhai mai office mai ho ..

Daya : kya tum ghar aa sakte ho

kavin : bhai bohut kaam baaki hai

daya : kaam baad mai kar lekin

kavin : kuch kaam hai kya

daya : haa mujhe tumse baat karni hai ...

kavin : boliye bhai ..

daya : phone par nahi bata sakte ghar aa jaav .. ..

kavin : thik hai bhai .. ...

call end

Dareya house

shreya : kavin aa rahe hai ..

Daya : haa

kuch der baad kavin aata hai aur dono hall mai hote hai .. ...

kavin : bhai kya baat hai apne mujhe itni jaldi mai kyu boliye ...

daya : tumhare aur purvi ka baare mai baat karni hai ..

kavin : boliye bhai

daya : purvi tumse naraz hai kya ...

kavin : haa bhai .. .. purvi ka bday ka din mera aur purvi jaagda hova tha . ...

aur kavin purvi ka bday wali baat bolta hai ..

kavin : purvi mera phone bhi nahi utha rahi hai .. naa mujhe se milna chaithi hai

Daya : kavin har pati patni bich jaagda hota hai .. ... vo bas tumse thodi naraz hai ... ..

kavin ( sad ): haa bhai aur purvi jab naraz hoti hai tab wo mujhe se baat bhi nahi karti hai . .

daya : kuch soch hai tumne kavin. purvi ko kaise manaa voga .

kavin : soch hai bhai .. .

daya : kavin ab purvi tumse naraz nahi rahe gi ...

kavin : hmm

kuch der baat karne ka baad kavin office chala jaata hai ..

at night

purvi house

purvi ( pov ): kavin mai tumse naraz hu .. aur tum mujhe se milne ek baat bhi nai aaye naa mujhe manane aaye .. ... .. tabhi purvi ka phone beep hota hai .. ... purvi phone dekhti hai kavin ka msg hota hai

 **purvi kal hum dinner par jaane wala hai .. ready rehna ..**

purvi phone band karti hai aur bed par faketi hai .. .

purvi ( pov ): sirf humsha kehta hai dinner par jaaye ga par kabhi gaye hi nahi hum .. humsha kaam aa jaata hai ... ..aur mujhe pata hai kavin tum kal aane wale nahi ho ... ... aur vo kavin ke baare soch ne lagti hai... ...

Dareya house..

shreya enter the room aur dekhti hai daya preshan hota hai .. ..

shreya : daya kya hova aap itne gussa mai kyu hai ..

daya : kuch nahi hova hai ..

shreya daya ka pass jaathi hai ..

shreya : daya baat kya hai ..

daya : shreya wo mom ka phone aaye tha abhi ..

shreya : aunty ka .

daya : haa

shreya : kya kaha aunty ne

daya : tumhare baare mai bol rahi thi .. .. ki tumhari wajhe se mein unko chod diya .. ...

shreya : daya aap aunty ka pass kyu nahi chale jaate hai .. ... Aap ki mom hai vo

daya cup her face nd eyes mai dekhta hai

daya : shreya mai tumha phir se khonaa nahi chahta hu aur tum meri patni ho .. ... aur is baar mai tum apni life se jaane nahi duga .. aur vo shreya ko hug karta hai .. ...

daya : i love you shreya

shreya to hugged him

shreya : i love too daya

dono hug se alag hote hai ... daya shreya k forehead par kiss karta hai shreya apni eyes close karta hai.. daya kiss her eyes ,nose , cheeks shreya shiver of daya touch.. Daya arms pe uttha ta hai aur bed ka pass lekar jaata hai.. . nd private moments start

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

next chapter last hoga

koi bhi mistake hota sorry guys

keep loving Dareya nd kavi :-):-)

your Dareya forever:-):-)


	8. Chapter 8

koi bhimistake hota sorry guys

* * *

NEXT DAY

Kavin house

hall

kavin dinning table par aata hai ...

deepika : good moring kavin

kavin : good moring mom .. ...

kavin break fast karne baithe jaata hai .. . .

deepika : aaj office nahi jaana kya kavin

kavin : nahi mom aaj mein chutti liye office se ..

deepika : chutti tumhari tabiyat toh theek hai na .. ..

kavin : mom meri tabiyat ek dum thik hai vo aaj mujhe bahar jaana hai .. ... ( kavin kabhi office chutti nahi leta hai .. is deepika puch rahi hoti hai )

deepika : hmmm

breakfast ka baad kavin apne room mai chala jaata hai .. ...

DAREYA HOUSE

shreya so rahi hoti hai .. .. aur daya room mai enter hota hai .. daya ka haath xmai tray hoti hai .. .. daya tray table par rekhta hai ... ... aur shreya ka pass jaata hai .. ...

daya ( pov ): sote hove kitni cute lagti hai .. .. aur vo shreya ka pass bed par baitha hai .. aur forehead par kiss karta hai .. .. shreya dusre trun hoti hai ... ..

daya ( softly ): shreya uttho shubh ho gayi hain..

shreya ( sleeping voice): daya sone dijiyena .. ..

daya : shreya uttho varan mai ..

shreya : kya karge aap ..

daya smile aur vo shreya ka back neck par kiss karne lagta hai .. .. shreya shiver hote hai.. ..

shreya : chodiya mujhe ..

daya : nahi .. aur wo shreya ko trun karta hai .. .. dono ek dusre ki eyes mai dekh rahe hote hai .. ..

shreya : daya chodiye na pls

daya: nahi ...aur vo shreya ka neck par kiss karna lagta hai .. .. ...shreya push him aur vo washroom mai chali jaati hai .. .. ...

kuch der baad

shreya fresh hokar aati hai .. ... aur dareya breakfast kar rahi hote hai .. ..

shreya : daya

daya: haa shreya

shreya : aunty kabhi mujhe accept kare gi .. ...

daya : mujhe nahi lagta shreya ...

shreya : daya hum use ghar mai jaane chaiye

daya : mujhe nahi jaana hai waha ..

shreya: par daya

daya cut him

daya : shreya mujhe ise baare mai koi baat nahi karni hai.. ... aur naa hum use ghar mai jaayega . ...

shreya : daya meri baat suniye

par daya sunn nahi rahe hota hai ... aur vo gussa mai office chala jaate hai .. ...

shreya ( pov ): daya aap meri baat samjhe hi nahi rahe hai .. .. ... aur vo sad ho jaati hai .. ...

purvi house

neelam enter the room

neelam : purvi yeh tumhare liye aaye hai .. ..

purvi : ae kya hai mom

neelam : pata nahi kuch der phele door par tha aur letter bhi hai .. ...

neelam purvi ke packet aur letter deti hai .. ...aur room se chali jaati hai .. ...

purvi open karti hai aur dekhti hai ... plain Orange colour ki saree hoti hai .. ...

purvi letter read karti hai

 **purvi yeh saree phen kar tum ready rehna mai 7 clocks ko tum pick karne aa jaavga .. .. ..**

purvi letter aur saree almari mai rehkti hai

purvi ( pov ) : mujhe pata hai kavin tum nahi aane wala ho .. ...

4 : 00 pm

dareya house

shreya hall mai hoti hai .. ... door bell bhajti hai .. shreya open the door and dekhti hai kavin hote hai .. ...

shreya : kavin tum andar aao

shreya door band karti hai .. aur dono hall mai baithe hote hai

shreya : bol kya help chaiye tumhe

kavin : bhabhi aapko kaise pata ..

shreya ( smile said ) : pata chal jaata hai kavin ...

kavin smile

shreya : kya baat hai aaj office nahi gaye

kavin : bhabhi mein aaj office se chutti li hai .. ..

shreya : oh .. kya help chaiye tumha kavin

kavin : bhabhi vo mujhe purvi pasand ke baare mai kuch nahi pata hai kya aap bata ta sakti hai .. purvi ko kya pasand hai .. ...

shreya purvi pasand ke baare mai batati hai .. ...

kavin : thank you bhabhi

shreya : your welcome kavin ...

kavin smile

shreya : aur haa meri dost k aakhon mai aaso mat aane dena .. waran mujhe se buraa koi nahi hoga ...

kavin : bhabhi ab aise kabhi hoga hi nahi purvi ki life sirf ab khush hi hogi .. ...

Kavin ( pov ): puvi mai janta hu mein tumha har baar bohut hurt kiya hai .. ... par is baar aise nahi hoga .. ..

kuch der baad kavin ghar chala jaate hai .. ..

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

next chapter last hoga aur dareya nd kavi scence

thank you for review guys:-):-)

Keep loving Dareya nd kavi :-):-)

your Dareya forever:-):-)


	9. Chapter 9

koi bhi mistake hota sorry guys 🙇 ️🙇 ️

* * *

7 clocks

Kavin purvi k ghar aata hai .. ...neelam door opne kart hai .. ... aur welcome karti hai ..

kavin : purvi kaha hai ...

neelam : purvi apni friend se milne gayi hai .. ...

kavin : friend se milne

neelam : haa kavin kuch der me aa jaayegi ...

kavin : hmm

neelam : tum tab tak purvi ka room mai wait karo ...

kavin : ji maa

kavin purvi ka room mai jaata hai ...

kavin ( pov ): purvi tum ise kise kar sakti hu .. ...aaj hi jaana tha tumhe apni friend se milne .. aur vo bed par baitha jaata hai

* * *

Dareya house

daya enter the house .. nd see deepika sofe par baithi hoti hai ...

daya : maa aap yaha ...aur vo shreya ko dekhta hai ...

deepika utti hai aur daya ka pass jaathi hai ..

deepika : daya mujhe maaf kar do

daya : maa aap yeh

deepika ( tear eyes ): mein aapne bete ko do saal tak apne pyaar se dur kiya is liye ... aur vo daya ko hug karka rone lagti hai ...

daya : maa aap

deepika : daya mujhe apni galti ka esaas ho gaye hai is liye mai tum aur shreya ko ghar le jaane aayi hu... ..

deepika hug se alag hoti hai aur shreya ka pass jaathi hai .. ...

deepika : shreya mujhe maaf kar dena mein jo bhi tumhare saat kiya ..

shreya : aunty aapko maaf maang ne ki zarurat nhi hai ... .. jo ho gaya use bhool jaaye .. .. ..

deepika shreya ko hug karti hai .. . aur shreya bhi hug karti hai... ...

* * *

kavin side

purvi abhi tak ghar nahi aayi hoti hai .. already 9 bhaj gaye hote hai .. .. kavin purvi ko phone bhi kar rahe hota hai ... par purvi ka phone band aa rahe hota hai .. ...

kavin ( pov ): purvi mujhe pata hai yeh sab tum mujhe preshan kar ne ka liye kar rahi hu .. ... jis mai tum wait karva tha ..waise hi tum mere saat kar rahi hu .. ..

neelam enter the room

neelam : kavin

kavin : haa maa

neelam : kuch der phele purvi ka phone aaye tha ... .. vo shreya ka ghar gayi hai ...

kavin : ohhhh

kavin neelam se bye bolta hai aur dareya ka ghar jaata hai .. ...par waha door lock hote hai .. ...

kavin ( pov ): ghar toh lock hai .. purvi kaha gayi hogi ... aur vo sad hokar ghar chala jaata hai ...

Daya nd kavin house

shreya door open karti hai .. . kavin shreya ko dekh kar khush hota hai

kavin : bhabhi aap

shreya : haa

kavin : is ka matlab maa ne aapko accpet kar liye

shreya : haa kavin

kavin smile

shreya : tum toh purvi ka saat dinner par gaye tha na ...aur purvi nahi aaye tumhare saat

kavin : bhabhi vo... aur vo sab kuch baat ta hai ..

shreya : oh ..

kavin : maa ne kaha tha ki purvi aapse milne aayi hai ...par aap toh yaha hai .. ...

shreya : purvi aayi toh thi par kuch der phele apne ghar chali gayi ...

kavin : hmm..

shreya : kapde change karka neeche aa jaav dinner karne ka liye ..

kavin : bhabhi mujhe bhook nahi hai aap sab ljg dinner kar lijiye .. aur vo apne room ka tarf jaata hai .. ..

kavin room

kavin thoda gussa mai hota hai

kavin : mujhe se jetna ho sakta tha mein purvi ko maane ki khoshih ki lekin aab mai khoshih nahi karga .. aur jab tak purvi mujhe se baat nahi karga mai bhi baat nahi karga .. ...aur washroom mai chal jaata hai

10 min baad

voice : tumhare liye khana

kavin bina dekhe

kavin : bhabhi aap yeh khana wapas lekar jaaye ..mujhe bhook nahi hai .. ...

voice : kavin gussa khane par kyu nikaal rahe hu ..

kavin trun hota hai aur dhekta hai ..

kavin : purvi tum

purvi : haa pati dev ...aur vo kavin ka pass jaathi ... aur bed par baithi hai ...

kavin : tum ghar chali gayi thi na ...

purvi : nahi mai yaha thi .. .. mom mujhe lekar aayi ( deepika ko kavi ke jagde ke baare pata chalta hai . aur vo purvi ko yaha lekar aati hai .. .is baat ko dareya aur neelam ko pata hota hai )

kavin : ab mujhe samjhe aaye tum mujhe se badla le rahi thi ...

purvi : bohut jaldi samjhe aaye tumhe ...

kavin : huhh

purvi : ab samjhe aaye tum bhi humesh mere saat yahi kar te .. kitne wait kar the tum .. ...

kavin purvi ko hug karta hai

kavin : i am sorry purvi mein tumhare saat jo bhi liya use ka liye .. ...

purvi : ab jo hoga use bhool jaav aur haa is baar toh mai maan gayi ... .ager dusri baar aise huva toh mai tumse kabhi baat nahi kargi .. aur humesh ka liye chod kar chali jaavu gi

kavin : ab aise hoga hi nahi purvi . . .

aur vo bhi purvi ko hug karta hai

kavi dinner karne lag te hai . ...kavin apne haath se khila rahe hota hai .. aur purvi bhi .. ( kitne cute lag rahe kavi saat mai )..

kavin : ek baat bolo

purvi : bolo kavin

kavin : i love you purvi

purvi : i love too kavin

* * *

kitchen

shreya kitchen mai kaam kar rahi hoti hai .. .. tabhi daya kitchen mai enter hota hai aur shreya ko hug karta hai .. ..

daya : shreya

shreya ignoor him

daya : shreya i am sorry

shreya hug se alag hoti hai aur vo dusre side chali jaati hai ...daya bhi shreya ka pich jaata hai .. .

daya : shreya sorry na mujhe tumse aise baat nahi karni chaiye thi .. ...

shreya : daya mai aapse gussa nahi hu .. ..

daya : toh mujhe ignoor kyu kar rahi ho aur baat kyu nahi kar rahi ho ..

shreya : daya mai aapko ignoor nahi kar rahi ho .. bas kaam bohut hai .. ..

daya : acha ..

shreya: haa .. ..

aur vo apne kaam karne lagti hai .. . daya shreya ka pass jaata hai aur use apne arms pe uttha ta hai..

shreya: daya kya kar rahe ho ..

daya kuch nahi bolta hai aur shreya ko lekar chalne lagta hai ...

shreya : daya mujhe bohut kaam hai neeche utariye ...

daya shreya ko room mai lekar aata hai... aur door foot se door band karta hai ... aur shreya ko bed par baitha hai ...

daya : shreya ab tum khush hone naa

shreya : haa daya .. ab aunty bhi khush hai humare rishty ka liye .. ..

daya : shubh ka liye sorry ..

shreya : its ok daya jo ho gaye use bhool jaaye .. ...

daya smile

Shreya : i love you daya

Daya : i love you too shreya

 **THE END**

* * *

i hope all you this last chapter

note : i know yeh story ek dum bakwaas thi .. mujhe is story mai samjhe nahi aa rahe tha is liye jaldi end kardi

thank you for review guys :-):-)

Keep loving Dareya nd kavi :-):-)

Your Dareya forever :-):-)


End file.
